


ley line, lay low

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, Fae & Fairies, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Magic, faerie lance, human keith, implied trans keith, slams fists on the table FAERIE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: "The faeries took my brother. I want him back." Keith said with a high head.The faerie tilted his head at him. "I will take you to see the Queen."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some people write more magical aus instead of writing the ones they already have and theres nothing wrong with that

Keith had been raised on superstition. His mother had always told him that she was a selkie who'd lost her skin, and when he lost a sock his father said the brownies took it as payment for keeping the house free of curses. Keith believed them. He had no reason not to.

His brother Shiro had always been more practical, but not to the point of disbelief. He taught Keith to stay away from faerie rings and told him to never eat food from a faerie realm. Faeries worked with favors as payment- never take more than you gave out.

Shiro hadn't been home for five days.

Keith's mother had been leaving notes for the brownies, but the notes had disappeared with no reply. Keith's father had left offerings of berries in the backyard but there was no reply. 

Keith was going to  _make_ them reply.

He rubbed his arms, glancing at the sun as he wandered through the the forest. His father had told him a faerie portal was at the heart of the woods, and it only opened at dusk on Fridays. Keith was expressly forbidden from going there.

Keith saw the ring of stones and flowers, and approached uncertainly. With an air of finality, he stepped into the ring and closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. He didn't feel anything. He cracked an eye open, and screamed when he saw a face staring right back at him.

He was beautiful, like all faeries were supposed to be. He looked Keith's age, and Keith's mother had told him the faeries aged like humans until they were forty, when they could take any age they wanted at any time, and were immortal. The faerie was either very young or very old. His eyes were dark blue, and his skin was smooth and brown, and his teeth were bright as he smirked. His hair was dark brown but if Keith squinted in places it turned blue and white with a pearly shine. His ears were pointed.

"What brings you to the faerie realm?" The faerie asked. His voice was lighter than Keith had expected. 

Keith looked around- the trees were brighter, and small balls of light fluttered everywhere. The flowers were not earth flowers, and the grass really was greener on the other side. He was in the faerie realm, and there was no going back. Not without Shiro. 

"The faeries took my brother. I want him back." Keith said with a high head.

The faerie tilted his head at him. "I will take you to see the Queen."

"Well, then, let's go!" Keith said, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket. Faerie time worked different than earth time. A year in the faerie realm could be a day on earth or a second in the faerie realm could be a week on earth. The sooner he got Shiro and got out, the better for everyone. 

The faerie laughed, and Keith could see his wings flutter behind him like an illusion that disappeared if he looked too hard. "You have fire in you. What's your name?"

Trap.

"I was told to never give a faerie my true name." Keith frowned.

The faerie grinned. "You were told well."

"Would it help me get my brother back faster?" Keith asked.

"It might put me in a giving mood. I'll only ask for your name once, then I won't try to trick or coerce you into giving it up without your own free will, where no is also an option."

Keith paused, then muttered a name he hadn't used in years.

The faerie physically recoiled. "You insult me. I asked for your true name, and you gave me a  _dead_ one. I can sense it in the way you said it. It's useless."

Keith blinked, surprised. "That doesn't count as a true name?"

"Of course not! A true name is what you go by in the  _now_!" The faerie shook his head, and straightened up. "If you won't give me your true name, I will have to call you Mullet."

"What do I call you?" Keith asked.

The faerie winked. "This true name business goes both ways. I'll give you mine if you give me yours. For now, you can call me Sharpshooter. Now come, you have a Queen to see and a brother to rescue."


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpshooter led him through the faerie realm. In the distance, Keith heard music, and he asked about it. Sharpshooter laughed. "Those are our dances, Mullet. Don't go to one without an escort if you wish to ever leave."

Keith gulped. "How old are you?"

Sharpshooter looked at him, blue eyes looking somewhat annoyed. "My age? Time passes different in the faerie realm." He had to think about it. "In human years, I am sixteen. Yes, that's right. I'm sixteen."

"You're my age." Keith said, then realized that was stupid. Should he have said that? 

Sharpshooter just rolled his eyes. "This way, Mullet. When you meet the Queen, call her Allura."

"Allura?"

"She uses that name because she's so  _alluring_." Sharpshooter smirked.

"I'm gay."

Sharpshooter shrugged. "At least appreciate my wordplay?"

"Faeries are known for their wordplay."

"You know a lot about us for a human, Mullet."

"I was raised to believe faeries are real. Belief just comes naturally to me- stuff like faeries, Mothman, this whole mess. I mean, who says they're not real? And you are very real."

Sharpshooter looked confused. "What is a Moth Man? What strange creatures do you have in the human realm?"

"No it's... I'll explain later. Right now, I want my brother back."

"Right. This way."

\---

The Faerie Queen was beautiful, Keith admitted. She also recognized him immediately. "You look like Siell." She declared, standing up from her throne.

Keith bowed. "Your Majesty. She's my mother." 

"Ah, so she did marry that human. Her other pup was just here."

"My brother. Where is he?" Keith asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's already left. He wanted answers to his questions. He got them. I swear on my word as Faerie Queen that no harm will or has befell him. Even now he is being escorted to the Portal home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Keith bowed.

"Tailor, please take Siell's pup home."

"Wait, I have a question of my own. It's not long, promise." Keith said. "If you know of my mother, does that mean she really is a selkie?"

"What do you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So your name is Taylor?" Keith asked as Sharpshooter lead him back to the portal home.

"No, that was another nickname. Tailor, with an i. Like the kind that fixes clothes."

"Oh." Keith said.

Sharpshooter looked at him. "Please tell me about the Moth Man you spoke of on the way to the castle. You'll be leaving soon, and I want to know what it is."

Keith's eyes lit up. All the way to the portal, he explained the concept of cryptids, and Sharpshooter nodded in believing. Obviously he did, because he was a faerie.

Eventually, Sharpshooter whispered, "You've done me a favor. Thank you, for explaining the thing you love so passionately."

Keith blinked.  _I did_?

Sharpshooter took him to the portal, and Keith didn't know what to do. On impulse, he asked, "If I've done you a favor, can you do me one?"

"That's the faerie way."

"Can you kiss me?" Keith asked, and was immediately starting to regret it. Ah well, if he was never coming back to the faerie realm, and would never see a faerie again, what the hell, right?

"It doesn't count as a favor if we both want to." Sharpshooter huffed. "But we both want to, so..."

Keith had heard a rumor that if you kissed a faerie, anything could happen. If you kissed a selkie you could swim underwater, if you kissed an elf you could speak to animals, if you kissed a nymph you were cured of all sickness.

When Keith kissed Sharpshooter, he floated a few inches off the ground.

Immediately, he held onto him for support, and realized Lance- that was his name, Lance -was floating too, and his hand was gently tangled in Keith's hair. Keith let go first, and they gently sank back to the ground.

"Your name is Lance?" Keith asked.

"Your's is Keith?" He responded.

They both hesitantly nodded. 

"I will see you again." Lance promised. "But for now, the portal is closing quick."

"I'll see you soon." Keith said, and stepped back into the portal.

Before he closed his eyes as the light flared up, he saw Lance smile softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith blinked and he was back in the forest he left in, a forest of Earth. He brushed the grass off of his jeans and ran back to his house.

Shiro was waiting for him in the unfenced back yard, and Keith ran to him for a hug. "How long have we been gone?" Keith asked.

"I've been gone for six days, and you've been gone an hour longer than me."

"When I left, you were only gone for five days." Keith frowned. "Time and the faerie world don't mix."

"No they don't." Shiro agreed. "I thought I was only there for an hour or two."

"Why did you go?"

"Answers."

"About?"

"Things."

"Have you been getting cryptic lessons from them?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro laughed softly. "Mom was one of my questions. She _is_ a selkie, you know."

"I know." Keith smiled.

"So, obviously you didn't go into the faerie realm and not do anything weird," Shiro said. "What happened?"

"I went looking for you. And I kissed a cute faerie."

Shiro laughed loudly. "Does this mean you've given up on marrying Mothman?"

Keith snorted and hit him in the shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and this was fun i guess idk hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> so im planning this to be 4 short parts just as a writing exercise/brain cool down that doesn't require too much effort. Besides, might do me some good to try a new writing style
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands!


End file.
